


Appreciation

by RyuuMasken



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuMasken/pseuds/RyuuMasken
Summary: Futaba's next encounter: coffee.





	Appreciation

Futaba opened the door into Leblanc, a delightful jingle signaling her presence. A comfortable warmth melted away the chilly Sunday air that clung to her shoulders. The energizing smell of coffee flooded her senses, so thick in the air she could almost taste it. A quick glance told her that no customers were around. It was a little late in the morning, she supposed. She waved to the young man washing dishes, who nodded in return, and took a seat at the counter. The space in front of her was suspiciously empty. She peered into the kitchen. Empty. The bathroom door also hung open.

“Where’s Sojiro?” She inquired.

The young man set aside a dish and turned off the water. “Shopping,” he said while drying his hands on his apron and slipping his hands into his pockets. “Left the store to me until he gets back.”

“Ohh.” Futaba wore a sly grin. “Sojiro’s really starting to rely on you, huh?”

Akira shrugged sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding meeting Futaba’s eyes. “I guess.”

“I suppose I’m your customer, then.” Futaba said with a song-like giggle. “Serve me, barista! I thirst!”

Akira couldn’t help but smile a little at her enthusiasm. The title of barista sounded incredibly dignified when she said it. “Iced cocoa?”

“Wrong!” Futaba waved a finger in the air and looked all-too-pleased with herself. “Today, I want a coffee!”

“A coffee?” Akira cocked an eyebrow. “I thought you hated bitter stuff.”

“Well,” Futaba’s gaze wavered, becoming a bit sheepish herself, “you and Sojiro are always drinking it, so it can’t be too bad.” A small fire lit behind her eyes, burning away her momentary embarrassment. “Besides, I’m broadening my horizons! I can handle a small encounter like trying coffee.”

Futaba’s determined face was infectious. Her furrowed brow and broad smile shone like a beacon, and just looking upon her made Akira want to try harder than usual at making a good cup of coffee. “What kind do you want?”

“That is…” Futaba pointed at Akira with a dramatic flair. “Up to you! I leave it in your capable hands.”

Akira crossed his arms and hummed to himself, wondering if this decision was rooted in some lack of knowledge about coffee flavours. Then again, Futaba had a knack for picking up all sorts of information very quickly, so maybe there was another reason. Bringing his hand to his chin, he pondered the task. Something soft and smooth, would be best. Maybe with a more fruity flavor? He turned towards the canisters behind him and lightly dragged his finger across the labels.

Behind him, Futaba tented her fingers and observed him intently as his eyes paused at the different jars. She wasn’t sure if he realized it, but a crooked smile had appeared on his face as he silently weighed his options. It was a face he normally wore when planning heists. Watching him get so focused on his task made her want to try even harder to expand herself.

Akira tapped a finger on a selection and retrieved the beans. He swiftly set about making a cup, and it wasn’t long before a fresh, fragrant aroma rose between them. Her eyes caught his as he slid the cup in front of her. She had the same confident face she wore in the Metaverse, when she knew that the obstacle in front of them would be easily surpassed. Like always, the anxieties he felt melted away when he looked at her.

“Thanks.” She said as she gripped the handle of the cup. Akira had crafted the drink in such a stylish swiftness, she had the fleeting thought of him starring in his own pretty-boy cafe manga. Just being around his naturally cool mannerisms filled her with confidence. She brought the cup to her lips and the smell gently filled her nose. Regardless of taste, it sure smelled amazing.

Akira watched with bated breath as she took her first sip. She drank it so naturally, he wouldn’t have guessed that she rarely ever drank coffee if he hadn’t known better. She could pick up on so many things so quickly, it seemed like every day she had a new discovery or self-improvement to tell him about--Akira felt a growing desire to work harder on improving himself, too.

Futaba set the cup down. It was really smooth, and a little bitter, but she didn’t hate it. She lifted the cup and took another sip, rolling the liquid around on her tongue a bit. The flavor was surprisingly complex… and the bitterness was more of an afterthought. She took another sip. Akira’s intuition was amazing. He must have put in a lot of effort to get that kind of sense… it was amazing how much work he put into even the most basic things. He even made it look so easy--she felt like she, too, could do anything she set her mind to.

Akira was the first to break the silence. “You like it?” He asked, unable to stop a knowing grin from creeping forward.

“It’s really good.” Her smile shone with a brilliance that made the cafe’s interior lighting seem unnecessary. “I knew I could rely on you.”

Akira tugged on his bangs. Looking at her smile, he felt like he could accomplish anything. “I always do my best.” Leaving her to her coffee, he returned to washing the remaining dishes.

Futaba sipped her drink. She had coffee before, from time to time, but it was the first time she had felt such warmth from the drink. She sipped it again. It felt like drinking the light of a summer sunset. Another sip. Or maybe drinking the feeling of being under a kotatsu in the winter. Sip. Even the bitterness brought comfort, like a rough hand gently holding hers. Was this coffee always so good, or was it…? She watched Akira work through half closed eyes. Was it just because he made it? She had seen him make coffee before--he never had that intense look on his face. Did he truly consider her tastes so intently? She couldn’t hold back a small, pleased laugh.

He turned his head at her and made an inquisitive noise.

Futaba smiled into her coffee. “I can’t believe you remembered that I didn’t like bitter stuff.”

He looked back to the dishes in front of him. “Of course I remember,” he replied as if remembering such a small detail about her was as natural as remembering that water was wet.

Futaba was thankful that he was too busy to see the smile growing across her face. She felt like her face would split apart, but she couldn’t stop smiling more and more. The warmth in her chest grew with her smile until she felt like she was going to burst and melt. She couldn’t pull her eyes off of him, nor could she stop drinking the coffee, and the feelings within her consumed her more and more.

The bell of Leblanc sang out once more, and Futaba finally looked away. Sojiro was back. “Oh,” he groaned as he shifted the bags in his arms. “Futaba, you’re here.”

“Yep.” She responded, taking another sip.

The older man slid the grocery bags onto the counter next to her. “You sure look happy about something.”

Futaba looked away, trying to hide a flush rushing to her cheeks. “The coffee Akira made is just really good.”

“That so?” Sojiro said with a pleased grin. “If he got your approval, it must be.”

“I might…” Futaba swallowed, a sudden nervousness overtaking her. “I might start drinking it more often.”

“Really, now?” Sojiro cupped his chin and looked over Akira with a look of appraisal. “Akira, you must have a pretty good head for this if you won her over so quickly.” He began unpacking the bags and carrying some ingredients into the kitchen. As he passed the sink, he asked the young man in a quiet voice what brew he made. Upon hearing the answer, he mulled over the flavor in his mind. “Smart choice. Hey,” he opened the fridge and placed some ingredients inside, “have you two eaten yet? I’ll make you breakfast.”

“Coffee from Akira and curry from Sojiro?” Excitement filled Futaba’s voice. “My luck’s through the roof today!”

Sojiro turned to Akira. “Thanks for minding the shop for me. Have a seat.”

Akira nodded quietly and took a seat next to Futaba. She gave him a sidelong glance, her smile already returning. “Thanks again for the coffee.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” He said with a smile. She didn’t know if he realized, but his smile was getting as big as hers. The affection in his eyes made her heart swell and swell. She was nearly squirming in her seat just looking at him.

Later, she’d make sure to let him know that the coffee wasn’t the only thing she liked.


End file.
